Sorcerer's Nightfall 3
by Runa Isami
Summary: On a trip to Kyoto, Watanuki and friends find out a secret that surprises the vampire world. The final story to the Sorcerer's Nightfall series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

KYOTO DURING THE 1300'S

Three figures ran down the strets of Kyto one night. They went around the corner of a building and into an alleyway to hide. They heard footsteps and voices and once they hear them go away they all sighed in relief.

"Are you okay mistress?" aone of the figures asked.

A girl nodded and said, "Yes, thanks for the help Asura, Yasha!"

"Anything for our mistress." The one named Yasha told her.

"So what should we do now? We can't give ourselves up easily to them." Ashura asked.

"I know and if they do catch us who knows what will happen to us." The girl told them.

"So what should we do now Mistress Tomoyo?" Yasha asked.

"What else? Try to find the one who framed us before we get found by the other city council members." She answered.

They nodded and they went out in the open and ran to one part of the city but they got stopped by some of the shogunate.

"Damn it!" Ashura growled.

Let us through Shougo!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Sorry, I can't allow you to do that! I need to bring you back to the Golden Pavilion!" he yelled.

"You got the wrong vampires, we're innocent we tell you!" Yasha yelled.

"How could I believe that when I smelled your scent in the room at the scene of the crime?" Shougo asked and then turned to the other samurais. "Now take the prisoners back so we can put them to their eternal sleep."

The others nodded and went to the three.

"No! Don't!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Sorry Council Woman Tomoyo, orders from the head shogun himself." Shougo said as he walked ahead of them.

"You bastard!" Yasha yelled as he, Ashura, and Tomoyo were arrested and were brought back to the Golden Pavilion.

PRESENT DAY TOKYO

"And so the Golden Pvilion has been a major tourist destination for the whole world with its great history and beautiful architecture!" Watanuki presented in front of the class.

The professor clapped and said, "Very nice Kimihiro, any questions?" the professor asked as he turned to the rest of the class.

Everyone was silent and someone yawned. They all heard the bell ring and everyone stood up.

"Well, that is it! I hope you all have a splendid spring vacation!" the professor exclaimed as he watched the class leave.

Watanuki packed up the rest of his stuff and was about to leave when the professor walked over to him.

"Thank you for that splendid presentation." He said.

"Thanks." He said.

"In all the years of teaching this class, I never thought I would see one of the greatest presentations on the Golden Pavilion." He said.

"Well, I did do a lot of research on it and not only that me and my friends will be going to Kyoto for vacation so I thought why not do something aobut it?" he said.

"I see, well, I hope you get to visit it and enjoy your vacation in Kyoto. I hear it's a place to go to especially around this time." The professor said.

"Thanks sir." Watanuki said and then left the room and met up with Himewari, Doumeki, Syaoran, and Chun-Yan.

"hHey you!" Himewari exclaimed and pecked his cheek.

He smiled and said, "Had a long wait I take it?"

"Not much!" she answered.

"Thoguht you would be kept for long blood breath!" Doumeki said.

"Shut up will ya, especially about me being a vampire? You got on my back about it for months." He grumbled.

"You know I won't since I just like seeing your reaction." Doumeki said.

"Wuit it or I will turn you into a blod breath!" Watanuki growled.

"Now, now you two, we should not be arguing, we should be happy for our trip to Kyoto." Chun-Yan said.

"She's right, we should think about what to do for the next couple of days." Syaoran said.

"I know one thing we should go to and that's the place Watanuki presented on." Himewari said.

"Of course, we can also visit the other sites." Watanuki said.

"There is one thing I want to do is check out the sweets since the city is known for having the best ones!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

"I guess you and Syaoran never been to Kyoto, huh?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Nope, I only been to other parts of Japan when Kishimu was around."

"I guess we have to remedy that." Doumeki said.

They all left the campus and were heading home.

"Hey Kimihiro, still coming over for training?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course, if I'm going to improve my use of magic I am still coming over!" he answered.

"Good, according to Yui, the skill he wants to teach might be important with our trip." Syaoran said.

"Huh? What does he mean by that?" Watanuki asked.

"I'm not sure but he said Fumo has been reading some special history books over at Yuko'." He answered.

"So Fumo still visits I take it." Himewari said.

"Yeah, he does it when I train at the mansion though but I wonder why he has been reading instead of retrieving items for Yuko?" he asked.

"Who knows, it might be something we might need to watch our backs for." Syaoran said.

They all went their seoarate ways ince they reached the Tikyo Tower especially after Himewari's and Watanuki's kiss. Qatanuki arrived at Yuki's and came in and found the twins and Mokona playing around. They saw him and they danced and poured herself a glass of sake.

"He thinks that something might happen in Kyoto." He told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Watanuki asked.

"There might be vampires sealed up in the Golden Pavilion or in a temple close by, when he told me and the others at the mansion I came here for your books Yuko." He answered.

"I see and I am guessing that gave you the information you've been looking for." She said as se drak.

"Yes except for the part about what happened to them in the end." He answered.

"What happed there by the way if you don't mind me asking." Watanuki asked.

Years ago, there were vampires working on the council of Kyoto when the shogun was around and somehow they were killed for killing a fellow council member." He answered.

:Wait, you said they might be sealed." Watanuki said.

"That is what Yui believes while the book here says is that they were killed but they don't say who killed them or how." Fumo said.

"

"If they were sealed they would be released by now since a vampires magic would be a lot stroger by now." Yuko said.

Fhmo nodded.

"Niq U xan see why he wants to trai me and Syaoran before we leave in the morning." Watanuki said.

Fumo nodded and said, because he wants the both of you to be alert when you are in Kyoto and if you need us there we will come to help."

Watanuki nodded.

I"I fuwaa rhwaw Cmoiewa qill vw strong but I think these two will find their way of taking care of them with the skills you hand them." Yuko said.

UTHOR'S COMMENTARY their hundred years of sleep back." Watanuki said with a everyone! Long time no post well with a new story I mean! As you can see, this story is the third one to the Sorcerer's Nightfall tales. I thought it would be interesting to change the scenery for once and of course crossover some of your other favorite CLAMP characters like Tomoyo and of course you will be seeing Sakura in this one so keep on reading. I hope you all will enjoy this one. A And btw. I don't own of these haracters fyi but the story comes all out of my head!

InKyoto, a figure was on a roof over looking the now modern city. He smiled and said, "Well Kyoto, it looks like my retun is good timing and this time to take out the sealed vampires for good."

""H qranukim welcome hime, how was your presentation?

"It was good and hey Fumo!"

"ey, ready to train in a few hours?" Fumo asked.

"Yeah. First let me switch back to my other bodyRhwy Qrxhws himn lwCW RHW EOOM AND COME BACK AS HIS PALEM GLASSESLESS VAMPIRE FORM.

?Yeah! Of course I am." Watanuki answered.

"Good, Yui's expecting us in a few hours." Fumo said as he shut the book he was reading.

"I guess you you and your friends will be having an interesting trip, Watanuki, a very, very interesting one at that." Yuko said.

"Very interesting!" Mokona exclaimed.

He nodded and said, "I hope so." He said.

Fumo noticed the sky turning pink and said, "It's time, kid."

"Right!" he said and closed his eyes and went down and then reappeared in the room in his vampire body. "That was one hell of a sleep!"

"Despite the sleep you seem to keep your hold on your doll very well. So let's get a move on!" Fumo said as he put his hood on and he and Watanuki left and headed for the mansion.

Meanwhile in Kyoto, a figure was standing on the roof of a building. He was in a hooded cape and felt something and said, "As I thought, the seal has been broken and the vampires have been released."

"So what should we do Shougo?" another robed figure ask.

"Find them and take them down for what they did 700 years ago." He answered and smirked under the hood.

Author's commentary 1

Hey everyone! Long time since I posted a new story. As you see this is the third story to the Sorcerer's Nightfall series. I think this is the only story I wrote that made it to three of them but anyways, sorry for any errors you see in here because I just picked up a new laptop and trying to get used to the keyboard a bit. Not only that I can watch tv and type at the same time with my new laptop, heh! Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy what's to come. As you noticed so far I've crossed some of your fave CLAMP characters like Tomoyo, Ashura, Yasha, Shougo, and Primera-even though that was supposed to be revealed later but as you seen in Tsubasa, wherever Shougo goes Primera follows and vice versa! There will be more characters in here but you have to read on! So enjoy and if you haven't read the first two and wondering "HOW THE HELL DID SYAORAN AND WATANUKI BECOME VAMPIRES!?" Go back and read the first two. So, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

He turned and saw the statue forms of his guardians Ruby Moon and Soupie Sun and held up one hand and yelled, "Awaken from your 700 year slumber my guardians!"

Ehq statues took on their physical forms and stepped off their pedestals and stretched out their wings.

Ruby stretched out her arms over her head and said, "About time YOU WOKE UP Master Aerial."

"My sleeping spell only wears off when I want it to and I wanted to wake up now." Aerial told her.

"For a wonderful spellcasring vampire, you sure know how to control especially with a century's worth of sleep." Soupie said.

"Why rhank you Soupie, your compliments are very appreciative." Aerial said.

"So what brought your awakening in this year?" Ruby asked.

"Rhe seak that was put on the vampires we framed all those years ago has been broken and they have woken up but still trapped in the basement of the Golden Pavilion and I have a feeling that someone will release them." Aerial answered.

"Who?" Soupie asked.

"I KNIQ VYR RHWY WILL BE ARRIVING SIIN." HE ANSWERED.

Sakura was researching on the Golden Pavilion in her Tokyo home whenher older brother, Toya, came in.

"Lights out kid!"

"All rifht."

Yeah since we will be going into the basement area, which probably holds something from the don't 's." she said.

"Ve glad they're letting us in that 0art bof the place."

"Iam."

"Noww got a long train ride there." He said and left the room.

Ahw shyt the book and then went to her bed and sht the light off and went to sleep.

Watanuki dodged another magical attack made by Kurogane and sent another attack with a critical YOU TWO THAT'S ENOUGH." Yui told them.

Watanuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not bad kid." Kurogane said as he healed his wound.

}Thanks." Watanuki replied after he healed his scratches.

"Looks lie you are becoming a great spellcasting vampire ikeAyairan." Fai said.

O

"Hestill needs a little work to get to my lvdl. Si what is this training you need to do with me and Watanuki, Yui?" Ayaoran asked.

"Has Kishimu ever taught you technique that could help you detect vampires through meditation?" Yui sdkrf him.

He shook his head.

"Well, this will help you out with trying to find these possible vmpires in Kyoto by concentrating your minds in finding their magical auras inside of them." He explained.

He sat down on the ground and took on a meditation pose and told the others, "Now scatter and hide in the bushes and trees so I can demonstrate this technique."

Ghdy did as they were told and hid in the many bushes and trees in the garden and then Yui started to use the technique and found their auras.

"Did you all feel my aura brush against ours when I found you?" Yui asked in their heads.

"Yeah!} Qatanuki answered.

"Noq you for rhw isw, XIMWVACK SO I CAN SHOW YOY AND Syairan." Yui called out.

They all cam out from the trees and brush and rejoined him; He shown both Watanuki and Syaoran how to use the move and then they tested it out to see if they could find the other vampires by having them hide in the garden and inside the mansion. The both of them passed with flying colors.

"Remember, you can only use this move within your vampire bodies and not in your dolls since you can use magic in your vampire bodies." Yui reminded them.

"But be careful, some of these vampires, if you wer to run into any, may use the same move and try to seek you two out." Fai warned.

Uthor's ey everyone! I hope you enjoyed these two chapters. S YOU SAW I PUT IN SOME MORE CHARACTERS FROM cca, BESIDES Syaoran and Tomoyo of course. I noticed thataERIAL,Ruby, and Soupie haven't been crossed over much in Tsubasa or probably show up in the manga later so I decided why not bring them into this. NS I TIY'EW QONSWEINF ABOUT THE "Aerial" in my Angelic Layer fic, it's not the same because that one is an OC I came up with and how I described him in there is a lot different from the one in CCS and that was the first name that came to mind. Well, that's it for now and look out for the next chapter.

omise." Syaoran said.

"Besides'll ve usingleft Tokyo and headed for Kyoto where their adventure will beggin.

AAyairan!" they heard and turned to see a girl with light brown hair run up to to them. "I forgot to thank you for helping me in finding my ticket."

"It's no problem. I guess I will be seeing you in Kyoto." He told her.

"Yeah!" she said and they watched her leave and rejon two other guys.

"Looks you found yourself a new friend." Doumeki teased.

"Come on Shizuka, it's not like we will actually see her in Kyoto." Chun-Yan said.

The train pulled up and the PA system came on and announced, "Attention, all passengers now boarding for Kyoto!"

"That's us!" Himewari exclaimed and they all got on.

The train lef\\\ning is now over. Just have fun in K as much as you can and don't worry so much about vampire encounters." Seishiro said.

Ey blood breath, you're just in time for boarding!" Doumeki exclaimed.

"Come on Ahizuka, qui5 calling him that." Chun-Yan told him.

"Fine." He said.

"At least he listens to her." Watanuki said.

ust be careful iwhile you're there, alright?"

Watanuki nodded and left his room and said his goodbyes to Yuko, the twins, and Miokons snf yhrn lrgy snf mr up eiyh yhr oyhrtd sy yhr ytsin dysyion.

The next day, Watanuki finished packing his thins. Fumo muttered the spell causing his vampire body to disappear.

"There I transported you're vampire body to your hotel room in Kyoto. Kurogane did the same thing with Syaoran's." he told him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Watanuki said.

"Be careful and watch your backs while you're there." Fumo warned.

"We will, especially Syaoran and me during the night." Watanuki told him and then left the house after he said his goodbyes to Yuko, Mokona, and the twins.

Watanuki arrived at the train station where he saw a big crowd waiting for the train. Himewari noticed him and waved at him and he ran over and met up with them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had Fumo send my other body to Kyoto." He said and then looked around at the group and nboticed Syaoran was gonee. "Hey, where's Syaoran?"

"He went off to help out someone with looking for their ticket." Doumeki answered.

"Which he's coming with her." Chun-Yan said as she pointed towards where Syaorn was.

They looked to see Syaoran with a girl with light brown hair.

"Who is that?" Watanuki asked.

"I don't know, I guess some girl heading to the same place we're going." Doumeki answered.

"I wanted to thank you again Syaoran for helping me with finding my ticket." The girl said.

"It's not a problem…uh…" he said.

"The name's Sakura."

"That's a nice name." he sai and they shook hands.

The train came and the P.A. system came on and said, "Attention everyone, the train going to Kyoto is now boarding."

"Come on kid!" they heard a guy call out.

"Coming brother! I guess I will see you in Kyoto." Sakura said.

"Yeah." He said and they parted ways.

Sakura ran over to where Touya and Yukito were waiting.

"Who was that kid you were talking to?" Touya asked.

"His name is Syaoran, he helped me in finding his ticket." She answered.

"Syaoran, huh?" Yukito asked.

She nodded and said, "He and his friends are going to Kyoto like we are. It's weird though when we shook hands."

"What do you mean?" Touya asked. "At least you two didn't kiss."

"His hand felt cold, icy cold." She answered.

Watanuki and his group boarded the train and it pulled out as Doumeki asked, "So, how was your meeting with that girl?"

"It was ggood, she's going to the same place we're going to but she didn't say if it's vacation or not." Syaoran answered.

"It looks like you and her hit off, who knows you might be able bump into her again." Himewari said.

He nodded and said, "Wait, what about our secret Kimihiro?"

"Good question, hopefully you two will only bump into each other during the day. If she ffinds out about us being you know what, who knows how she will react." Watanuki answered.

"I guess we better keep ourselves in the shadows in the time being when the moon rises." Syaoran said.

Watanuki nodded and then look out the window at the scenery that passed by.

Author's commentary 2

Hey guys, hopefully you guys enjoyed these first two chapters. As you saw in this chapter I crossed over Aerial, Ruby, and Soupy from CCS. I noticed thatthey don't get crossed over or haven't yet in Tsubasa and thought it would be interesting to do it for this fic. I guess that's all for this commentary! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Watanuki and his friend arrived at Kyoto station aclose to evening and arrived at the hotel and went to their respected rooms. Both Watanuki and Syaoran noticed their vampire forms in plushie versions on the table.

"It looks like our vampire friends knew what they were doing when they sent our bodies here." Syaoran said.

"I can imagine if the cleaning staff saw you guys as vampires they would get scared and run." Doumeki said.

"Very funny." Watanuki grumbled.

"Srry Kimihiro, I agree with Shizuka, if we did leave our full size vampire bodies, who knows how much chaos would happen." Syaoran told them.

Watanuki sighed and said, "I guess you're right. Since it's almost dark we can switch out of our dolls and back into them."

Syaoran nodded and the both of them took their respectful plushies and put them on the beds and lied down next to them and closed their eyes. Doumeki watched their plushies change into their full sized vampire bodies.

Watanuki and Syaoran opened their eyes and stretched as Watanuki said, "Even though the whole transport as plushies are handy but once we wake up, it's cramp city!"

"After watching all that, I am so glad I am not a vampire." Doumeki said as he went to the bathroom.

"Well, you're one step closer to it with that bite mark on your neck!" Watanuki yelled.

"Like if I let your fangs next to it!" Doumeki replied through the closed door.

Watanuki growled.

"You two sound like a married couple." Syaoran teased.

"Shut up! By the way how would Sakura would react to your little vampire look? Hmm?" Watanuki asked.

"I don't know, if Yui and Fumo are right about this town holding secrets, I need to make sure she doesn't know about this and if she does she will be in danger like your friends were before your transformation." Syaoran answered.

Watanuki nodded.

Doumeki came out and they heard the toilet flush through the open door, "If you're so worried about all that, do your best in avoiding her at night."

"Are you surre?" Syaoran asked.

"It's the only way." Watanuki answered.

"Not only that, if you were going to bump into her at all, wear these you two!" Doumeki exclaimed as he went to his suitcase and tossed them sunblasses. "If they ask, just say the moonlight is too bright."

"Thanks!" Watanuki said as he put his on.

Syaoran took off the eyepatch and put the sunglasses on.

"Now that's settled, shall we go and get the girls and head out and ffind something to eat?" Doumeki asked.

They nodded and left the room and met up with the girls and left the hotel and went into the streets.

Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking about how she felt Syaoran's hand.

"Why did his hand feel so cold?"

She heard a knock on the door and then saw her brother come in.

"Are you okay? You seemed occupied since we got here." He asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." She answered.

"Is that guy you met earlier?" Toya asked.

"Yeah, I keep on wondering why his hand felt so cold when we shook hands earlier." She answered.

"That does sound weird, probably he is one of those emo kids who stay inside all day. Just be careful around him, he might make you join his group." He told her.

"That's not funny! He's a really nice person, he even helped me with finding my ticket." She told him.

"Whoever he is, be careful around him still, come on, let's head out and get some food. Yukito is waiting for us."

"Alright!" she exclaimed and joined her brother and Yukito and they left the hotel.

Later on after their dinner, Watanuki and his friends were walking around the were looking at the sites that they would be visiting over the next few days. By the time they arrived at the Golden Pavilon, the last of the lams were litted.

"Never thought that this place would look so pretty at night." Himewari said.

"Yeah." Watanuki said.

Suddenly, both Watanuki and Syaoran smelled some blood in the air and went after it.

"Hey!" Doumeki yelled.

"Where are they running off to?" Chun-Yan asked.

"I don't know, but we should follow them." Himwqari answered and they followed in ouesuir.

Vorh Qatanuki and Syaoran found the source of the smell and saw a corpse on the ground with a little bit of blood trickling from its neck.

"What the hell?" Watanuki asked.

"It looks like a vampire attacked them." Syaoran said.

"Vampire? Could it be one of the ones that was sealed all those years ago?" Watanuki asked.

"Maybe, unless…"Syaorans said and shut his eyes and clasped his hands together and started to meditate. After a few munutes and said, "There was a vampire here and his aura faint right now."

"There you guys are!" they heard and they saw the others run over.

Doumeki saw the body and asked, "Did you guys attack an innocent bystander?"

"No, the body was already here when we got here and the scent led us here in the first place!" Watanuki yelled.

"Are you sure?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Yeah, I was able to feel the vampire's aura through a meditation technique that Yui taught us last night. Even though it was fait, I know they were here and still walking the city streets." Syaoran answered.

"What should we do now?" Himewari asked.

"You guys head back to the hotel while we find the vampire that did this." Watanuki answered.

"Be careful." She told him.

"I will." He said and kissed her. "Now go."

They watched Himewari, Chun-Yan, and Doumeki leave and they went off to find the attacker.

Syaoran and Watanuki kept on looking around for whoever attacked the bystander when Watanuki used a water spell on it and it doused the fireball.

Did you attack that human near the Golden Pavilion?" the guy did-" Watanuki started.

"We were just there and saw the body, we smelled a vampire nearby and found your auras here." The girl said.

"No wonder I felt someone trying to touch my aura." Watanuki said.

"Enough chit chatting, let's fight! If you beat us, you two are innocent." The guy said as he brought out a broad sword and the girl brought out a whip.

"Very well!" Syaoran exclaimed as he brought out his katana and Watanuki brought out his axe. And they all started fighting.

"Not bad, never thought you would reist from attacking us!"

"Who are you?: Watanuki asked.

They saw the figures come out and saw that they were a gu and a girl with crimson eyes.

"Vampires?" Watanuki saked.

"Their auras aren't the ones I felt or at least one of tthem." Syaoran said.

"Tell me,they herd an explosion ring in the air.

"What the?" Syaoran asked.

Rhwy hward footsteps coming at them and then a fireball came at them.

"Look out!" Ayaoran yelled.

"Yeah, if it was them, my talisman would've glowed again to show that they escaped into the city, which they haven't yet since it's keeping them at bay." He answered.

"So what should we do now?"

"Find them of course." He answered as he started to walk and Primera followed.

Shougo and Primera found the place of the body later on and examined the area and then the bite mark.

"It was definitely a vampire but not the ones from the Pavilion." Shougo said.

"Are you sure?" Primera asked.

"Yeah, I am sure, but not sure about the Pavilion vampires since my talisman glowed showing that they escaped which is good." He answered as he stood up.

"Can you sense them?" Primera asked.

"A little bit, but they are far away. Come on!" he answered and they left and went to find the suspect.

Watanuki and Syaoran were patrolling around the surrounding area near the Golden Pavilion in order to find the murderer of the person who was killed nearby.

"Damn, nothing on whoever killed that person anywhere." Watanuki said.

"I guess they left before we got a chance to catch them." Syaoran said.

"I guess you're right, let's head back to the hotel." Watanuki said and was about to walk but was stopped by a pair of figures.

"Hold it right there!" one of them exsxclaimed.

"Who are you?" Watanuki asked.

"That's a question we should be asking you since you murdered an innocent bystander." The other answered.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Show yourselves!" Watanuki yelled.

The two figures pulled down their hoods an revealed a guy and a girl with crimson red eyes.

"Vampires?" Syaoran asked.

"You got that rright and you two are suspects in that killing!" the guy answered.

"How could we when we weren't around the Pavilion until an hour ago!" Watanuki yelled.

"Shut up, you think you're so innocent, let's see if you can beat us and you will be let off the hook!" the girl exclaimed.

"Very well, let's go!" Watanuki exclaimed as he brought out his axe.

Syaoran brought out his katana while the guy and the girl brought out a whip and a broad sword and they all started fighting.

Meanwhie in a room in the Pavilion basement, Yasha and Ashura watched over their sealed council woma, Tomoyo. They saw her open her eyes.

"Tomoyo!" Ashura exclaimed.

"Ashura, Yasha, you're also okay." Tomoyo said.

"Of course council woman, we were sealed down here but it wore off." Yasha answered.

""I guess Shougo won't be happy once he see us walking around." Ashura said.

She nodded and then said, "I have a feeling he would try and kill us before we find the one who framed us back then."

"

"Once that happens our innocence will be true." Ashura said.

Yasha nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aerial, Ruby, and Soupy were walking away from the Golden Pavilion. Ruby was in human form while Soupy was in a cute stuffed animal form, being carried by Ruby, to make sure that they didn't look to conspicuous to the many people that were out on the city streets

After another few moments of slence, Ruby finally said, :Ktoto has changed so much since we've woken."

"It sure has, it looks like the modern times have entered the city. No matter how modern it is, it's still beautiful." Aerial responded.

:Since we had enough site seeing and our master has fed, we should think about what will we do when Tomoyo and her guardians are freed from their imprisonment?" Soupy asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Shougo and Primera will get to them first and probably kill them or we will try to do it first." Aerial said.

"Or frame them again." Ruby said.

""That would be a tough thing to do, I will think of something." Aerial said.

Bck at the fight, Syaoran and Watanuki went down again and they ot backup and retalitated Shougo's and {rimera's attacks with magic.

"Your skills are pretty good!" Shougo exclaimed.

"You two are not that bad yourselves!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Tell us something, how did you two become vampires in the first [lace?" Watanuki asked.

"I recued }rimera from a sickness she had while she was a bay while I was turned into a vampire when my father went blood thirsty after his own transformation by a rouge vampire." Shougo answered.

"A rouge vampire?" Watanuki asked.

"Was it a woman?" Syaoran asked.

"Wasn't sure, all I rembered was that my father came into my room one night and changed me." He answered.

"I guess you two lived a life of suffering." Watanuki said.

"Now our turn to ask the questions, how did you two change and how did you kill that person?" Primera asked.

Both Watanuki and Syaoran explaimed to them about their transformations and the Nightfall Spell, since Watanuki was under it before he became a vampire, then they explained about how they were traveling with friends and how it led up to when they found the body.

"So now do you believe us when we said that we didn't kill this person?" Watanuki asked.

:."Now we do." Primera answered.

"Sorry for attacking youy haven't escaped." Primera said.

and jumping to conclusion about you two." Shougo said.

"Now that's settled, we can work together on this whole mess, since we didn't kill that hyman, who did?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that there's someone who maybe around in the city." Shougo answered.

"What about those vampires you were talking about earlier that were sealed up?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, my talisman hasn't glowed since the seal had worn off." Shougo answered.

"That's a good sign that the, at least they haven/t escaped from he Pavilion." Primera said.

"If they did, what would you do to them?" Syaoran asked.

"Kill tem for murdering a member of the shogunate. The thing was that they decided to seal the council woman known as Tomoyo, along with her guardians, with talismans and handed me this one to keep track of the seal and it is wearing off." Dhougo answered.u know?"

"We read some books and tested it out ourselves." Shougo said.

"I guess Yui is not the only one with the magic book." Syaoran said.

"Yui?" Primera asked.

"He is a member of our coven back home." Watanuki answered and then noticed the sky starting to change color. "I guess it's time to get out of here."

Shougo and Primera also saw the sky changing.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be seeing each other at the next sunset." Shougo said.

Watanuki nodded in agreement and then they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Both Watanuki and Syaoran arrived at the hotel and found Doumeki sound asleep.

"Watanuki, are you sure we should trust those two?" Syaoran asked as he went to his bed where his doll was in his sleeping pose.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt since they are on a mission to find that Tomoyo girl or any other vampires that may exist in the city." He answered.

"I have a feeling that Tomoyo was framed." Syaoran told him.

"I think so, too. I think that same vampire who killed that human earlier is out there and they framed her." Watanuki said.

"I hope you're right and we will make sure Tomoyo and her guardians are cleared after so many years." He said.

"Since we covered that, how can we find her?" Watanuki asked.

"Shougo said that they were sealed away in a room in the Pavilion."

"Yeah, what are you thinking?"

"I think I know someone ho might be able to get us in." Syaoran answered with a smile.

Author's Commentary

Hey everyone, sorry about you guys not understanding the story this far I hope this chapter willclear something up. Also, I learned something and that's not to reveal the big ending or what's to come too early because it would ruin the story for some or not. Will this story take an interesting twist? Keep reading.

Another thing is that in Sorcerer's Nightfall

Shoufgo said., the Hits were slowly rising, I decided to change the synopsis to make it a bit more eye catching than the whole "When vampires are away new ones will play…" you know what I mean. As they usually say, let the introduction or at least a synopsis be eye catching. Well, that's all for this commentary. See ya!

"Wait, since you two thought it might've been these vampires who killed that council member, have you two ever suspected any other vampires?" Watanuki asked.

"Other vampires?" Primera asked.

"Other vampires?" Primera asked.

"Yeah, there might be other vampires and they might be the ones who killed that human and we felt them leaving the area." Syaoran answered.

"Let me guess, the magic aura meditation techniwur?" Shougo asked.

Syaoran and Watanuki nodded.

"I thought so." Primera said.

"That is how we were able to find you two." Shougo said.

The sky started to change and they said their final goodbyes and went their separate ways. Both Watanuki and Syaoran returned to the hotel and found Doui sound asleep and their dolls still in their sleeping states.

"Are those two be able to be trusted?" Syaoran asked as he went to his bed.

Watanuki nodded and then said, "Yeah, I have a feeling that we can help them in finding those vampires who killed that person."

"I have a feeling that those vampires were the ones who framed Tomoyo and her guardians."

"I have that same feeling too and I think we should try to find her and help them, trying to get to them would be a problem since Shougo mentioned that they were sealed somewhere in the Pavilion."

"Actually I think I know someone who could get us in." hSyaoran told him with a smile.

Author's Commentary 4

Hey everyone, hope you guys are enjoying the story. I noticed a review that was posted and it was about how someone wasn't understanding what's gong on so far in the story. I know I shouldn't apologize but..I'm sorry about that. I do have to say is that as a writer is not to reveal twhat is to come too early. So keep on reading and you will see what will happen next.

And before I end the commentary, for those who didn't notice but with SN , I changed up the synopsis to make it a bit more eye catching. Like they usually say, make your intro or synopsis eye catching. Well, that is it! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later on that morning, Sakura was getting ready for the first expedition into the basement of the Golden Pavilion when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it!?" she called out.

"Someone's here for you sis!" she heard Toya said.

"Huh?" she asked and left the room and found Syaoran standing in the living room area of re." she answered and they went into her room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could get me and a friend into the Golden Pavilio's basement with you?"

"What?"

"It'a aomwrhinf important and it's in there." He answered.

"Like what?"

"I can't really explain , but please try and get us in."

"I will try." She said and then went to her brother and Yukito and talked to them about getting Syaoran and Watanuki into the Pavilion with them.

Toya looked at Syaoran and asked, "What is this important thing you're looking for?"

"A few talisman figures that have placed in there for a school project." He answered.

"Couldn't you get any of the souvenir talisman figures?" Yukito asked.

"These are real ones and we need them." Syaoran answered.

"What do you think Toya?" Yukito asked.

"Well, the government said we can add more people to our group so why the hell not?" Toya responded.

"Thank you very much!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"There is one thing I need to make cleare and that's if you ever hurt my sister, you won't be Jeez brothere, do you always have to act like this around new people I meet?" Sakura asked.

"I am just protecting you." He answered and watched Syaoran go off to make a call. "Because I have a strange feeling about him especially after you told me about his skin being cold to the touch."

At the hotel, Watanuki got the news of convincing Sakura, her brother, and their family friend in letting him and Syaoran go with tem into the Golden Pavilion. He went off and explaned to their other friends that he and Syaoran are going to the Pavilion for something and will meet up with them that evening. He gave Himewari his goodbye kiss and left the group and went to the Pavilion where he saw Syaoran, Toya, Sakura, and Yukito waiting for them.

"Hello there!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hi, I guess you're the girl Syaoran met, I am Kimihiro Watanuki, the friend of Syaoran's that will be helping with his project;}

"Welcome, I am Toya, this is our family friend, Yukito, and you already heard my sister's name, Sakura. Since we're done with introductions, let's get down to business."

They went inside and went down a set of stairs and entered a basement where they saw artifacts from the years of the shogunate.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"I never knew that there would be something like this down here." Yukito said.

"Lwr's start looking around for more stuff especially for the figures the kid and his friend are looking for." Toya said.

They started looking around the basement for more artifacts.

"Hey, take a look at what I found!" they heard Sakura exclaim.

They all ran over and saw a doorway surrounded by big figures and scrolls with kanji aon the door.

"This is weird, this is not in the map that we were handed before we got to the city." Toya said.

"Hey Watanuki, those figures, don't they look like the talisman charm Shougo wears around his neck?" Syaoran whispered.

"You're right, I guess we found the resting place of the vampires who were sealed." He answered.

"Since we found this doorway, let's start getting it open." They heard Yukito say.

"Are you sure?" Watanuki asked.

"Yeah, let's do it and see what's inside." He answered.

They nodded and they started to get the scrolls off and used a crow bar to open the door where they went inside. They saw the same kind of figurines outside the door also inside the room. They also saw three bodies with eyes closed.

"Bodies?" Sakura asked.

"I wonder how long they have been sealed up in here?" Yukito asked.

:By the looks of these figures and their clothing probably over 700 years." Watanuki answered.

"How is that possible? Rhwie dlwah is still in tact." Sakura sked.

They heard a moan from one of the bodies and saw one of them open their eyes and noticed their eyes.

:That man's eyes, they're red." Syaoran said.

The man drew his sword and asked, "Who are you and why did you come here?"

"Easy Yasha, they don't mean any harm." They heard one of the other figures say and saw it also awake.

"How would you know Ashura? They would probably be working for the one who framed us."

"Ashura's right, these people and dolls don't mean any harm." A girl said.

"Dolls?" Toya asked.

"I guess they mean they mean the figures." Yukito answered.

"Tomoyo, I am so sorry, I guess I jumped to conclusions." Yasha said.

"Aew you three some kind of demons since you guys have crimson eyes." Toya asked.

"We're not demons, we're vampires and so are your companions." Tomoyo answered.

:What?" Sakura asked and looked at Syaoran and then at Watanuki. "It's not true. You can't be vampires can you?"

"She's right, we are vampires but not right now." Watanuki answered.

"We are in doll bodies since our true bodies can't handle the sunlight." Syaoran answered.

"No wonder mwhy I couldn't shake that weird feeling and now the truth is all out in the open! How could you two keep us in the dark?" Toya asked.

"We couldn't or you will be in danger like some of the humans we know went through." Syaoran answered.

"Like if we could believe you, you two will be coming after our blood since we know your secret! We can't let you. Come on sis, Yukito, let's get out of here!" Toya exclaimed and left the room.

They watched Sakura and Yukito follow.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Syaoran said.

"No Syaoran, I am the one I should be apologizing for trusting you." She said and left.

"Damn it…" Watanuki muttered.

Syaoran turned to the three vampires and asked, "How could you tell them what we were?"

"If we hadn't, our enemies might've come after them and bite them and use your friends against us and also you." Yasha said.

"Wait, the Nightfall Spell existed in your time?" Watanuki asked.

"Yes, but we only called the ones under it the vampire's puppet before it got its title." Ashra said.

"We tried to use it but we lost control because we can't seem to get the right amount of blood." Tomoyo said.

"Or shall I say our kind." Yasha said.

"I see, I guess you stopped using it." Syaoran said.

Tomoyo nodded and said, "It was outlawed to take someone's life , until we were suspected for taking the life of one of our fellow council members."

"I guess you three woke up at a right time. We found someone killed last night and we think it was the one who framed you." Watanuki said.

"What?" Yasha asked.

"That means they have awakened as well, whoever framed us that is." Ashura said.

"I guess so." Syaoran said.

"Tell us, can you help us with finding them?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure and hopefully we can keep those vampires away from our human friends and possibly Sakura, Yukito, and Toya." Syaoran said.

Watanuki nodded and then they talked about their plan and both Syaoran and Watanuki left the basement. As they left, Syaoran kept on thinking about Sakura and ow he would refom their friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Shougo woke up to the glow of the talisman and gasped.

Primera sat up and asked, "What is it Shougo?"

He also sat up and said, "It glowed again and that means that both our vampire comrades were in the room where Tomoyo and her guardians were sealed in."

"Do you think they found out anything about who might've framed them?"

"I don't think so, they did say they won't be back in their own bodies until sundown and will meet us at the Pavilion tonight."

"I hope they found something out."

"I hpe so, too hon, I hope so, too."

Sakura, Toya, and Yukito were still walking out of the Pavilion complex heading back to the hotel. Sakura was silent and still mad about Syaoran keeping his vampire secret from her. When they approached a temple with big statues, she felt an eerie feeling coming from the statues that were on their pedestals and stopped.

Toya noticed and turned and asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know but I feel something very strange coming from those statues." She answered and pointed at them.

He and Yukito looked and saw the winged girl and a winged dog creature staring down at them, like they were watching them.

"You're right, they sdo seem strange." Yukito said.

"And creepy, come on, let's go. I have a very strange feeling about this place." Toya said and they started to leave.

Both Watanuki and Syaoran got back to the hotel and found their friends coming back from their adventures in town and they told them what they saw and then Syaoran and Watanuki told them what happened to them while they were with Sakura. They even told them about the vampires they met.

"I guess your fellow blood breaths were right about other ones being here." Doumeki said.

"Yeah, especially the ones we met last night." Watanuki said.

"You met other ones? Besides these three?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Yes, they accused us for something we didn't do, which was feeding on an innocent bystander." Syaoran said.

"How did they spare you?" Himewari asked.

"We told them teverything that happened to the both of us from the time of our transformations to our training and how we got here." Watanuki answered.

"At least they believe you two." Himewari said.

Watanuki nodded.

"Since we now know the story about these new vamoires, how are we going to find the ones that framed Tomoyo?" Chyn-Yan asked.

"That's the problem, we don't know who else is here." Syaoran answered.

"What about that new technique you two were taught?" Himewari asked.

"We did use it last night but the suspect left by the time we got a lock on their aura and we couldn't finish the search because of Primera and Shougo showing up." Syaoran answered.

"Well, there is tonight since you made friends ith them." Chun-Yan said.

"Yeahm there is one thing though, you guys should stay here while we work them. Whoever's out there might be going out and feed tonight and we can't risk you guys especially you Shizuka and Vhyn-Yan." Syaoran told them.

"I understand." Chun-Yan said.

"Me too." Doumeki said.

Himewari was silent.

Don't worry, we'll be back by sunrise." Watanuki said and hugged her.

She nodded.

At sundown, both Syaoran and Watanuki got back into their bodies and were about to leave when Himewari came in and said, "I need to talk to you Watanuki."

"Sure." He said and nodded towards to Syaoran and watched him leave. "What is it?"

"Iwant you to cast the Nighttfall Spell on me." She answered.

"What?"

"You will be facing off a possibly strong opponent and I want to be there at your side." She said.

"I-I can't."

"Why?"

"You know what that spell does to humans, it will cause a lot of pain and not only that I have to feed off of you as my supply and if I get hurt you will die. I am not willing to do that to you."

"If you do get hurt, you can-"

"No Himewari, you're too precious to lose and I can't let you go through what me, Chun-Yan, nor Doumeki went through while we were under it. Now I must go, don't worry about me, I have five 700 year old vampires helping me and Syaoran." He said and kissed her cheek. "See you in the morning."

She watched him him leave and sighed.

ABoth Syaoran and Watanuki caught up with Shougo and Primera at the Golden Pavilion and they went inside and went to the room where they were supposed to meet with Tomoyo and her guardians.

Ashura noticed Shougo and Primera and said, "It's been a long time Shougo."

"Same here Ashura, Yasha, and m'lady." He said.

"Ad formal as ever." Tomoyo said.

"Since we reunited and everything let's get down to business." Watanuki said.

"Yes, we have a vampire or vampires to hunt and take them down and clear our names." Yasha said.

"Do you have any idea of who else might be out there?" Syaoran asked.

"No, but we do have court documents that may help us upstairs." Tomoyo said.

:They might be locked up since this place is now a national and an international monument." Shougo said.

"Sounds like you've been educated." Ashura said.

"I learned a lot during my centuries of life.: Shougo said.

"Enough of that, let's start searching the building, we can find the documents in some of the rooms or probably the library." Watanuki told them.

They all nodded and split up into groups and started to search for the old court documents of the time of the first days of the shogunate and the city itself.

Meanwhile, Aerial awakened both Ruby and Soupy from their stone forms.

"It feels great to be free!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Looks like someone's happy." Shoupy said.

"It would feel even better if you two caught a glimpse of my next prey." Aerial said.

"We did and it was three." Soupy said.

"Oh?" Aerial asked.

"Thir names happen to be Sakura, Toya, and Yukito and they're staying here in Kyoto for the Pavilion excavation and not only that it seems to me they ran into some of your own kin." Ruby said.

"Really?" Aerial asked.

"I read her thoughts as she and her brother and their friend approached that she was betrayed by a boy who hid the secret of him being a vampire." She answered.

"A vampire?" Aerial asked.

"Yes, by the name of Syaoran and tthere was another one involved but she only cared about this one." Ruby answered.

"Hmm, she might be handy to us rather than bprey, let's go and find her and now." Aerial ordered.

His servants nodded and then ttook on their other forms and they left.

Sakura was was lying on her bed and was trying to sleep, but her thoughts of Syaoran kept on invading her mind. She sat up and went over to the window and looked out at the somewhat sleeping city. She noticed something move in the corner of her eye and opened the window.

"Who's out there!? Who's there!?"

"Sakura?" she heard.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"A little birdie told me and I am a friend of Syaoran's."

"A friend of Syaoran's?"

"Yes, if you want to see him, come with me;{

"I don't know…"

"You really want to see him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me and you will see him again."

Her eyes went blank and she said, "I will…"

Aerial appeared and took Sakura and left the hotel with her and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Himewari was lying in her bed still awake and still thought about what Watanuki said.

"_I can't let you go through what Chun-Yan, Doumeki, and I went through when we were under the Nightfall Spell."_

_But what if you come across someone who would use it, what will you do then? _She thought to herself and then she heard a knock.

She got up and passed the sleeping Chun-Yan and opened the door to see Toya.

"Where's that vampire bastard?" he asked.

"What?"

"He took my sister! I know it!"

"Mmm…Himewari, what's going on?" they heard Chun-Yan ask.

"Come in." Himewari said and let Toya in. "now start from the beginning."

"I went to check on my sister Sakura after hearing voices coming from her room and when I went to check, I saw her gone. I had a feeling that Syaoran has taken her to suck her blood or something, that is why I came here!" Toya told them.

"Wait, how could Syaoran have taken her when he is at theGolden Pavilion with the other vampires?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Priobably to get back at us for dissing them earlier." Toya said.

"Look, I don't know what you're getting at but Watanuki and Syaoran aren't the kind of vampires you're expecting them to be! They wouldn't take your sister's blood by force if they the type that would put them under the Nightfall Spell without emotion towards a human." Himewari told him.

"Nightfall Spell?" Toya asked.

"It's a spell where a vampire sucks some blood out of a human and they become their puppet once it's invoked and when they're not under their spell, they are their blood supply. I was under it for a while and it still leaves scars of the cuts for where the vampire fed and the fangs bit the first time." Chun-Yan said.

"What would happen when the person is bit a second time?" he asked.

"Turn into a vampire, either by force or if the vampire gets hurt during the Nightfall Spell and they have to change them before they die." Chun-Yan answered.

"One question, if you think it's one of our friends, do you think that there might be another vampire?" Himewari asked.

"We met other vampires butt I don't know if they're the others that came to take her away." He answered.

"

"What should we do Himewari?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Try and find Sakura of course, I have a feeling that Watanuki and Syaoran were right about other vampires being here that may have to do with a feeding last night." She answered.

Toya left the room and waited for the girls to get ready. They came out and went to wake Doumeki up. They explained to him about what happened to Sakura and they left the hotel.

Aerial , Ruby, and Soupy still had Sakura, who was still asleep, heading towards the Pavilion.

"So Aerial, since you got the girl, what will you do with her?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, she seems too innocent to kill." He answered as he looked at her.

"Why not put her under the Nightfall Spell?" Soupy suggested.

"Isn't that still banned in the vampire world?" Ruby asked.

"It was back in the time of the shogunate, I guess it has been lifted since there is now control over the spell." He answered.

"Hmm, not a bad dea, maybe I should considerate, right now I should meet my old enemies face to face and let them know the truth." Aerial said and they kept on walking.

Back at the Pavilion, Watanuki and Shougo entered the library where they saw a lot of scrolls that looked aged with yellow spots and a few bite marks from quicksilver bugs that were crawling around. They started to take them carefully and started to read them.

"Man, this is so ancient." Watanuki as he started to read.

"Well, this is how we kept records of who lived in Kyoto, who paid taxes, an who worked where, and etc. We made sure the city was in order before Tomoyo was sealed." Shougo told him as he read one scroll.

"I see, what did yhappen after she was sealed?" Watanuki asked.

"Well, there were a lot of vampires during the time and they started to execute them while others left and when I met Primera, we left because we didn't want to be killed for any other possible killings." Shougo answered.

"Were there any other vampires sealed?"

"I don't know, we left before we knew any other ones in town."

"Oh." He said and then he noticed a set of kanji and read, "Aerial?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"It says here he has been paying his taxes like normal." Watanuki answered.

"Let's keep on reading." Shougo said and they kept on looking through the name in many others until the excuted scroll where it wasn't there.

"That's weird, he hasn't been killed, that means he lived like the rest of the citizens." Shougo said.

"Hmmm, I just find this guy a little weird, when Syaoran and I saw that body on the ground last night, I felt someone's aura and I have a major suspicion that it might've been him that I felt." Watanuki said.

"Should we find the others?" Shougo asked.

"Good idea, let's go." He said and they left the room and they found Ashura and Yasha, who were in another library of records, and told them about their findings.

"Aerial?" Yasha asked.

"Have you heard of him?" Shougo asked..

"Not that I know of." Ashura answered.

"The lady hasn't mentioned him." Yasha answered.

"Maybe we should ask her." Watanuki said and they left the Pavilion to find Tomoyo, Primera, and Syaoran.

Outside in the complex, Tomoyo, Primera, and Syaoran were looking for any evidence of the dead victim of a vampire feeding.

"It's definitely a vampire." Tomoyo said.

"Do you know who might've done it?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe I can tell, there are still fingerprints on it." Orimera said and then used a spell and the prints glowed and then closed her eyes. "Tell us who did this!"

Syaoran saw cherry blossom petals and leaves fall to the ground and formed some kanji and read, "Aerial."

"Aerial?" Orimera asked.

"Hm…" Tomoyo said.

"Hey guys!" they heard and they saw the others and they ran over and they explained their findings and then Primera explained their findings.

"So this Aerial guy is still around and they killed this person." Shougo said.

Primera nodded.

"Tomoyo, do you think this Aerial also framed you?" Syaoran asked.

"I am not sure, when Tan Bal was killed, the whole court tried to find me, Yasha, and Ashura when we ran out of the Pavilion." She answered.

"And then I caught her that night and after the sealing, the executions started to happen." Shougo answered.

"Hmm…we should start finding him." Watanuki said.

"Why not start looking over here!" they heard and they turned to see a boy with dark hair and crimson eyes with two demons at his side.

Syaoran noticed that he was holding Sakura and yelled, "Sakura!"

"What the hell are you doing with her!?" Watanuki yelled.

"We nned her to lead us to you and we found you., especially you Lady Tomoyo!" Soupy exclaimed.

TOmoyo looked at them and then recognized them and gasped and said, "No…you can't be Lord Aerial!"

"Lord Aerial?" Ashura asked.

"Yes, his uncle owned the big mansion on the outskirts of town and they paid their taxes, his uncle died and he inherited it and took care of it." Tomoyo said.

"You got that right and did you know that my uncle was a vampire as well?" Aerial asked.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"He changed me and in turn I changed your father one night Shougo." Aerial said.

"You bastard…" Shougo growled.

"Tell us something then, did you frame me that night by killing Tan Bal!?" Tomoyo yelled.

"Yes, yes I did." He answered.

"Did you two work with him!?" Ashura yelled at Soupy and Ruby.

"Yes, we were the demons and guardians for the master's family. Like him, we were sealed by his magic." Ruby answered.

"I guess like us, the seal has faded awakening him." Yasha said.

"Now we know who did everything, I'm sorry for blaming you Tomoyo for killing Tan Bal and again to you Watanuki and Syaoran for last night." Shougo said.

"It's okay, we still forgive you." Syaoran said.

"So Aerial, since you found us, tell us what you're going to do with that innocent girl!?" Tomoyo yelled.

"Why this!" Aerial said as he bit into Sakura's neck.

"No Skura!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura felt the pain and woke up and screamed in pain.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

She heard him yell and muttered. "Syao-ran…"

Aerial finished and then yelled, "Within the nightfall;l let me have the power to control this human!"

Sakura was strung by the spell and the others saw the symbol form underneath Aerial's feet.

"N-no…" Tomoyo said.

"It feels great to use my magical powers again! Now let's see how it feels when I use this spell! Now grab your sword!" Aerial yelled as he had a sword conjured up and Sakura took it.

"Everyone get ready to fight!" Tomoyo yelled as she conjured up a scythe while her guardians conjured up katanas.

Syaoran, Primera, and Shougo did the same while Syaoran didn't.

"Sayoran…" Watanuki said.

"I-I can't fght her!" he yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't do it!" he answered.

"Then step back if you want to get killed." Watanuki said and joined the others and charged at Aerial.

Syaoran did and then watched them fight and after a few hits he closed his eyes and sat down and thought, _Sakura…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Himewari, Toya, Chun-Yan, and Doumeki left the park in trying to find Sakura. They looked around in most of the town for her but there was no sign of her.

"Damn it, they left the town, I know they did!" Toya yelled.

"Don't jump to conclusions, they wouldn't runaway that quick." Doumeki said.

|Yeah, Syaoran is not the type to run off with a human. We already looked at places where they might go except for the Pavilion." Chun-Yan said.

"Not a bad idea, let's go!" Himeari exclaimed and they all started to head for the Golden Pavilion.

Back at the Pavilion complex, Watanuki was knocked down and screamed in pain from a gash that was formed from Sakura's sword.

"This is not good, we already have one vampire down." Tomoyo said.

"More like two because Syaoran decided not to fight." Ashura reminded her.

"Do you all give up yet!?" they heard Aerial yell.

"Never, we will save that girl from the Nightfall Spell!" Primera yelled back.

"Very well then, go Sakura! Take her ot!" Aerial exclaimed and directed her towards Primera.

Orimera used her whip to grab Sakura's arm to prvent her from hurting her.

"Damn you,! Ruby, finish the job!" Aerial ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ruby exclaimed and flew over to Primera.

"No Primera!" Shougo yelled and sent thunder bolts at Ruby.

She got hit and went down.

"Take this" he heard Soupy say and was jumped on and was attacked.

"No Shougo!" Primera yelled and was kicked by Ruby, who got back up. Primera held onto her whip.

"Let go of the whip!"

"Never! I can't let Sakura hurt anyone else!"

"Very well, I guess I have to kill you first!"

"I think not!" they heard and they looked up to see Doumeki .

"You bastard!" Ruby yelled and went after him.

"Sakura!" Toya yelled and ran over and nLooks like we will be seeing you at sunset."

They disappeared as Toya yelled, "Get back here!"

Himewari ran to Watanuki and yelled, "Watanuki!"

"I'm fine…how about Shougo?" he asked.

"A few scratches,..I will be fine as well." He answered.

"I think we ran out of time in getting back to the hotel." Doumeki said.

"There is a temple that has been sealed up we can stay in for the day." Ashura said.

"Good idea." Syaoran said.

They were lead to the temple where they saw locks on it and the windows were shut. Yasha used an unlocking spell on the lock and they all went in. Watanuki's and Shougo's wounds were tended to.

"Syaoran, you could've helped with the fight." Ashura said sternly.

"I know, but when I saw Aerial turning Sakura into his puppet, I couldn't move." He told him.

"I don't care if you freeze or not, you need to fight in order to save her." Ashura told him.

He nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I will remember that when we have to fight the next time."

"Good." Ashura said and walked over to check on the injured.

"How are they?"

"Watanuki's wound is bad while Shougo's is not as bad." Yasha answered.

"I need some blood by the looks of it." Watanuki said.

"Take mine." Himewari said.

"What? I can't! Have you forgotten about what I told you?" he asked.

"I don't care, you're hurt really badly and you need blood and the only way you can drink is from someone that hasn't been bitten already and that's me." She said.

"Alright, you know we have to be careful with this spell." Watanuki said.

She nodded and exposed her neck.

He went over and bit down into her neck and drank her blood, enough to keep his strength in tact. He released her from his fangs and stepped away and wiped his mouth. Himewari passed out and Doumeki babandaged her neck at the bite area.

iced that she had Primera's whip wra[[ed around her wrist and saw her blank expression. "What the hell is going on?"

"You must be Toya, her brother, nice to meet you." He heard and turned to see Aerial.

"You did this didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes and I turned your sister into my puppet. She's very useful. She even lead us to these vampires." Aerial said.

Soupy noticed the sky changing and said, "Master Aerial, the sun is coming up."

"Very well, I guess our fun has just been done." Aerial said as he releaeased the spell and Sakura slumped down and Ruby picked her up and brought her back to Aerial. "

They watched them leave as Toya yelled out, "You bastard! Bring back my sister!"

"This is not good, the sun is coming up and Watanuki's really hurt." Yasha said.

"There's a temple that has been sealed nearby, we saw it when me, my sister, and our friend left earlier today." Toya said.

"Let's hurry or we will burst into flame." Tomoyo said.

They gathered up Watanuki and Shougo and went to the temple where they saw a big padlock on the door. Yasha used an nlocking spell and they all enteredit. Shougo and Watanuki were taken into one of the many sealed rooms.

Ashura went to Syaoran and asked in a stern voice, "Why didn't you fight, Syaoran?"

"I couldn't do it especially after what Aerial did with Sakura.:

"Listeen, even if she's under the Nightfall Spell, wyou need to fight in order to save her."

Syaoran nodded and said, "I will remember that next time.

"Guys, bad news, Watanuki needs blood!" Chun-Yan announced.

"Who would he feed off of?" Tomoyo asked.

They saw Himewari go to him and said, :Take mine."

"What? No, you've forgotten what we talked about already?" he asked.

"I don'tcare, as long as we're together, we can fight anything. Besides, if you bite Doumeki or Chun-Yan, they will be a vampire just like you. I will be fine." She said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and exposed her neck and said, "Go ahead."

He got closer to her neck and gulped and bit into her neck and started drinking. He drank enough to regain his strength and let go. She passed out and was caught by Yasha. Doumeki put a bandage on her neck as Watanuki wiped his mouth.

"Now she's under the spell." Syaoran said.

He nodded and said, "I didn't want to do it but she was willing to risk her life in order to help me."

"That's the power of love." Shougo said.

Watanuki nodded and looked back at the passed out Himewari and said, "I will keep her from getting hurt along with myself getting hurt while under the spell, I am not willing to change her."

"If it does happen, will you let her die?" Shougo asked.

"I don't know, that is one question I will answer if it does happen." He answered.

Meanwhile at Aerial's, Sakura woke up and noticed her surroundings and asked, "Where am I?'

"You're in the temple I was sealed up for seven centuries." She heard and turned and saw Aerial.

"It's you, the voice from last night! Where's Syaoran and why am I here?" she asked.

"With the other weak vampires, you're here because you're my puppet." He answered.

"Puppet?"

"Yes, you are under the Nightfall Spell and with you I will take down Tomoyo and the other vampires for good and I will be back in power like all those years ago!" Aerial exclaimed and cackled.

Sakura gasped and said, "Oh no..Syaoran…"

Author's Commentary 5

Hey everyone, welcome to another commentary. I know I usually post a new chapter a day or two after or a week after another, but lately I have been going crazy from the whole New Moon craze that's been happening lately. I am not a Twi Fan bu and won't be seeing it nor the last two movies, I already seen the first one and it was enough. I prefer sticking to anime and the shows I like to watch.

Now onto this chapter, after what you read, as you read Himewari gets bitten, I decided the bite is a life saving tthing, kind of like when in the first Sorcerer's Nightfall w/ Fai and will happen next? I don't know as of yet! I will think of something as I go. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tomoyo saw Chun-Yan come from the room where Himewari and Watanuki were resting and asked, "How are they?"

"Whtanuki seems to be alright but he's not talking while Himewari is sleeping soundly." Chun-Yan answered.

"That's good, at least she's still alive from being bitten." Tomoyo said.

Chun-Yan nodded and looked at her kimono and said, "That's the prettiest kimono I ever seen."

"Thank you, it was given to me by my grandmother before she died when I became part of the council." She said.

"Can I ask you something? How did you become a vampire?" Chun-Yan asked.

"I don't really remember, I only remembered is that I woke up from a coma and heard a man talking and I heard his name being Fei Wong Reed, he was Aerial's ncle." She answered.

"That means that you were suffering from a sickness like I did during that time." Primera said as she came in.

"Maybe, I only remembered slipping into a coma and waking up with a thirst for blood." Tomoyo answered.

"Since Aerial is the nephew of Fei Wong Reed, he must've died after his transformation." Ashura said.

"I did remember an execution happening one day, but they didn't say the name." Yasha said.

"Execution?" Primera asked.

"Could the execution have to do with his death and how vampires appeared in Kyoto during that time?" Syaoran asked.

"Woulkn't the court documents tell what happened?" Primera asked.

"I don't think so, the mansion would have old documents unfortunately it got demolished yten years ago when I came here to check up on the city." Shougo answered.

"Great, the only way of really knowing what happened is to ask Aerial himself or one of his demon guardians." Syaoran said.

"Not a bad idea." Yasha said.

"How? Serial controls them and he has Sakura under the Nightfall Spell, it will be hard to catch one." Primera said.

"I think I may Have an idea and it will take some magic to do it." Syaoran said.

"We're listening." Shougo said and they listened in on Syaoran's plan.

At Aerial's, Sakura was trying to untie the ropes from her wrists to escape and find Syaoran. She heard footsteps and stopped to look and saw Aerial.

"How's my little cherry blossom?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Aw, not speaking to me?"

"No, what you did was wrong and you will be punished by Syaoran and his friends will take you down and set me free from whatever spell you're using on me."

"I will make sure they won't, because they don't have a puppet on their side."

"Tell me something, why are you so bent on getting rid of the other vampires?"

"Because Tomoyo was the one who ordered the execution of my uncleso I framed her and thought I would be the only vampire to be unsealed in this world but found out that I wasn't the only one and now I must get rid of her."

"When that happens, what will you do with me afterwards?"

"Make you as my bride, of course." Sakura gasped at this. "Surprised? Don't worry, though. You'll grow to like it…after a few centuries." Aerial said and laughed maniacally as he walked away.

Sakura slumped to the floor as he walked away.

Watanuki was watching the sun set through one of the windows when he heard footsteps walking his way. He turned to see Himewari coming towards him.

"Oh Himewari, it's you, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little weak, how about you?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess." He answered.

"Are you still mad at me for the whole me being bitten?"

"A littlem mostly upset because I didn't to put you through with what I went through when I was under the Nightfall Spell with Kamui."

"I couldn't let you bleed to death, what else can I do? Maybe you should put all these risks aside and know that I am willing to lose my life to live an eternal life."

He went silentand then noticed something from the corner of his eye and turned to see a hooded figure walk away.

"What is it?" Himewari asked.

"It's nothing." He answered.

Night fell and everyone went out to look for Aerial when they ran into the same hooded figure before.

"Is this Aerial?" Primera asked.

"Let's ask." Shougo said as he walked to the figure and asked, "Are yoi Aerial Reed?"

"No, but I do know him." The figure answered.

"Can you tell us who you are?" Syaoran asked.

The figure pulled off the hood and said, "Ypu may recognize me Tomoyo."

She noticed him and said, "Fei Wong Reed, how did you survive?"

"Easy, I wasn't really executed." He answered.

"What?" Yasha asked.

:When I was being executed, I sent out a doll with the Sleepwalker Spell and hid as a monk and they executed it instead of the real me. The only way of really killing a vampire is by killing the real one, of course." Fei Wong answered.

"Weren't you guilty for transforming all those people all that time ago?" Yasha asked.

"Yes, but I repaid for all my wrong doings by studying Buddhism as a monk. Now tell me, what has my nephew done?" he asked.

Everyone explained to him about what happened the past two days and how theysaw Sakura as his puppet.

So, he's doing what I've done, well making a girl as his puppet like you have Kimihiro." Fei Wong said.

"Yes, except she saved me, Himewari I mean." He said.

"Despite your vampire body, you still have a human heart and I respect that." Fei wong said.

"Since we have you returning tin the moonlight, what should we do? Now?" Shougo asked.

"Well, I can use the Nightfall Spell against Aerial while you guys go after Sopy and Ruby. If that's your plan in the first place." Watanuki said.

"Sort of, it sounds a lot better." Syaoran said.

"Are you sure?" Himewari asked.

"Yes, it's time to use something I was given." Watanuki answered.

She nodded.

Meanwhile, Aerial watched the moon rise and turned to Sakura and said, "Well my little cherry blossom, it's time to find those worthless vamps and take them down."

She was silent and thought, Please help Syaoarn!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The whole group were heading out to meet Aerial in the Pavilion courtyard. Watanuki was still thinking about the plan he made, which was to have Fei Wong hiding in his cloak and watch from afar while he and Himewari go against Aerial and Sakura and try to free Sakura while the others go against Ruby and Soupy.

As they walked, Himewari asked him, "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm nervous about the Nightfall Spell and worried that you might get hurt in the process or even worse, myself leading you going-" he was stopped by her finger on his lips.

"Don't be, I love you and I will be there next to you especially with this , let's take down Aerial and free Sakura, let's do it for Syaoran."

He nodded and they kept on walking.

Aerial put Sakura under the Nightfall Spell and saw Watanuki and his friends arrive and said, "So, you all have arrived and just in time, too! I just invoked the Nightfall Spell and you don't have a puppet with you guys." He yelled ot.

"You're wrong!" Watanuki yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"We do have one! Within the nightfall, give me the power to control this human!" Watanuki yelled and invoked the spell and Himewari was under it.

"What? It can't be, how could you?" Aerial asked.

"Unlike you, my puppet wanted me to suck her blood in order to save me because we're in love with each other." Watanuki said.

"That is pretty pathetic, a human and a vampire in lobr with each other? As you know, humans are just tools for us!" Aerial exclaimed.

"You're wrong! They deserve to live like we do and that's what you did to Tan Bal all those years ago and you three will pay for it!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she conjured up her scythe.

The other vampires did the same as Watanuki had Himewari take an axe like his.

"You think you all will beat us? Let's see if you can!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Come and get us then!" Soupy exclaimed.

Watanuki had Himewari go at Sakura while the other vampires went at Soupy and Ruby.

After a few swings and blocks, Aerial smirked and said, "Not bad, even though you're new to this spell it feels like you have been using it for centuries!:

"I was trained by the best that's all." Watanuki said as he had Himewari dodge a swing from Sakura's sword.

Fei wong watched the fight from afar and thought, he has grown up into an avengeful person. I never thought he would go this far even though my execution was set to my crimes of changing humans against their will despite my heroic deeds during the plague.

Tomoyo, Ashura, and Yasha were fighting Ruby while Shougo, Primera, and Syaoran were facing off with Soupy.

"Damn, they're really fast especially when we try to use our magic on them!" Ahura exclaimed.

"It doesn't help that we are on the ground while they can fly and take us out that way." Syaoran said.

"Not only that, it feels like Watanuki's having better like with Aerial with Himewari under the Nightfall Spell." Shougo said.

"What should we do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why not just give up when you have the chance now?" they heard ask.

"We can't especially when a human's life is at stake." Tomoyo answered.

"You're talking about Sakura I take it, she's our master's now." Soupy told them.

"And I thought our species can't claim someone's life unless we take their blood?" Primera asked.

"No matter what, she's still his." Ruby said.

"I think not! I met her first and I wasn't planning on taking her blood and your master decided to take it instead and I won't let him do that! Come on guys let's take these two down!" Syaoran exclaimed.

The others nodded and they started to fight again.

BothAerial and Watanuki were breathing heavily from their fight.

"Give up yet?" Aerial asked between each breath.

"I won't, let you kill us and change hSakura!? Watanuki yelled as he had Himewari charge at Sakura and Aerial and raised the axe to cut the strings.

"I think not!" Aerial exclaimed and had Sakura stab Himewari.

:Hmewari!" Watanuki yelled and release the spell and ran over to her and saw her eyes open. "Thank goodness you're still alive."

"What do-ow!" she exclaimed and felt the pain from the wound.

"Hold on, I'm going to heal you." He said and placed his hand on her and it glowed.

"How romantic, it looks like you won't be alive either." Aerial said and had Sakura walk over and stabbed Watanuki as well and screamed in pain and let go of her.

"No! Watanuki!" she yelled.

Aerial cacled and had Sakura take the sword out of him.

Syaoran noticed what happened and yelled, "Watanuki! Himewari~"

"My victory is almost over,; Ruby, Soupy, finish the others-" ahe was stopped as an arrow hit the ground next to him. "What the hell? It can't be!"

He turned and noticed the cloaked figure walking over.

"Who are you?"

The figure pulled the cloak down and said, "Aerial Reed, you've been talking this way too far!"

"It can't be! I thought you were dead uncle!" Aerial exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Think again my nephew, I have been alive all these centuries and never thought I would see you like this and now I need to teach you a lesson." Fei Wong answered.

Authors' Commentary 5

H


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Watanuki?" Himewari asked.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't heal you.." he said and passed out.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Watanuki!" Syaoran yelled.

"Syaoran look out!" Yasha yelled and watched him being attacked by Soupy.

"Got you now-" he stopped and saw Fei Wong. "Master Fei Wong?"

"What?" Ruby asked and saw him as well and said, "I thought you were dead!"

"Think again my servants!" Fei Wong exclaimed.

"Tell me why have you been alive for so long and never came back to the mansion!?" Aerial yelled.

"Because I wanted to keep everyone think I was dead while I became a monk, now you, why did you have to kill Tan Bal all those years ago?" Fei Wong asked.

"You know?" Aerial asked.

"Yes, I told him about what you did." Tomoyo answered as she walked towards them.

"Because Tan Bal was the one who arrested you for healing everyone that suffered from the plague and the only way of killing him was to disguise myself as Tomoyo, since no one outside the council can step on Pavilion grounds at night." Aerial answered.

"I can't believe you did that. Not only the rest of the council went against me when I tried to prove my innocence, they also turned on my guardians. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did!" Tomoyo yelled as she shot out thunderbolts at him.

Aerial dodged with Sakura and had Sakura charge at her in retaliation. Fei Wong stepped in and blocked the sword.

"Are you okay m'lady?" Fei Wong asked.

She nodded and yelled out, "Ashura, Yasha, run over to Himewari and Watanuki and try to use the healing spell on them and hurry!"

"Yes ma'am" they exclaimed and did as they were told.

nodded

Both Soupy and Ruby caught up with them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Step aside, we have companions to heal!" Yasha yelled.

"I think not!" Soupy yelled and was about to attack but got hit by a water spell and they turned to see it was Primera and Shougo who attacked.

"Thanks you two." Ashura said.

"No problem; just hurry up and heal those two before we lose them." Shougo said.

The both of them nodded and went over to Himewari and Watanuki and started to heal the both of them while Primera and Shougo were fighting off Soupy and Ruby. Syaoran, on the other hand, was watching Fei Wong for a signal to cut Sakura's strings, which was part of the plan.

Fei Wong blocked a few more hits when he got struck by the back edge of the sword and went down.

"No Fei!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I guess all those centuries of meditation wore you out uncle!" Aerial exclaimed.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Fei Wong exclaimed as he got back up.

"You should give up while you still can."

"I am not sure about that because you'll be losing your puppet."

"What?"

"Now Syaoran!"

Syaoran ran over and screamed and sliced the invisible strings. Sakura closed her eyes and passed out while Syaoran caught her before she hit the gground.

Aerial hit the ground and yelled, "You bastard!"

"No, you're the bastard, nephew! If you used the Nightfall Spell back then, you would've been executed as well."

He was silent.

"One question, since you bit those people to heal them from this plague that happened, how did it lead you to your sentence?" Syaoran asked.

"The ones I bit turned on family members and friends and changed them which lead to more executions but for the rabid ones while the others that had more control either stayed and served the shogunate or left town." Fei Wong answered.

Primera and Shougo finally took down Soupy and Ruby. The both of them changed into their other forms due to their injuries.

"You have fought well." Soupy said.

"And now that Master Fei Wong has returned we can live peacefully." Ruby said.

"And you deserve it." Shougo said.

"How about Himewari and Watanuki?" Primera asked.

"They've been healed." Ashura said.

"They're lucky to be still alive." Yasha said and noticed the sky starting to lighten a bit.

"I guess we should return to our hideout." Shougo said.

"Our temple is a lot closer, come on." Ruby told them.

"Shall we?" Tomoyo asked and the others nodded.

Both Yasha and Shougo carried Himewari and Watanuki while Syaoran kept on carrying Sakura as they wealked to the temple where Aerial was sealed in. When rhey got there, both Tomoyo and Primera cleaned Himewari's and Watanuki's wounds and bandaged them up with bandages that Ruby found. Syaoran also did the same thing with Sakura's cuts and bruises. Fei Wong had an ice pack on his bruise that he got from the back blade slap he got from the sword.

Later on that day, Aerial, Fei Wong, and the demon guardians entered a room where Tomoyo, Yasha, and Ashura were waiting for them. They all kneeled in front of them.

"You called for us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you four about something, but first, Fei Wong," she said and turned to him, "I want to thank for you for saving me and helping the ones who suffered from the sickness all those centuries ago."

"You're welcome m'lady., despite my efforts turning on me, I see that my nephew and you and also Primera and Shougo have lived well." Fei Wong said.

Aerial stood silent.

"Now onto what happened, Aerial, you've framed me and my guardians for what Tan Bal did. As you know, the government was doing as they were told." Tomoyo said.

"Even though your uncle wasn't executed centuries ago he did redeem himself very well." Yasha said.

"Since it's not the time of the shogunate anymore, for what you did especially using the Nightfall Spell, you too must redeem yourself by working with your uncle in the temple and become as a monk and rid yourself of your impurities." Ashura said.

"Does that mean the mean our guardians, too?" Aerial asked.

"Yes and they're not allowed to follow any orders of violence from you." Tomoyo answered.

He nodded.

"And now to another important issue, I want to abolish the Nightfall Spell so that no other vampire would use it especially for violent intentions." Tomoyo said.

Fei Wong nodded and said, "I agree, once this happens, whoever came under it, humans that is, will have all their strings and marks removed so they won't become vampire prey even their vampiric partners."

"Now I can see why Watanuki didn't want Himewari under the spell. He told us about how he was transformed aand so did Syaoran to prove that they didn't frame us." Yasha said.

"At least they don't have to face it ever again and the other vampires." Tomoyo said.

They all started the ritual and recited the abolishing spell for the Nightfall Spell.

Doumeki and Chun-Yan were trying to find their friends when Chun-Yan noticed the Nightfall mark was gone and said, "Shizuka, your mark it's gone!"

"Huh?" he asked and saw the same mark was gone on her neck as well. "Also yours."

"Could it mean they found a way of freeing us for good?" she asked.

"Maybe." He answered.

Syaoran noticed the same thing happen to Sakura's neck and gaped. She groaned and opened her eyes and said, "My head, what happened to me?"

She saw him and asked, "Syaoran?"

"Yeah, it's me, I want to say this, I'm sorry for everything." He said.

"It's okay, I'm glad that I was able to meet you and thanks for cutting my strings." She said.

He smiled.

She noticed Himewari and Watanuki and saw Himewari and him glowing and asked, "What's happening to them?"

"We destroyed the Nightfall Spell." They heard Ashura say.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"We had to because of what you all went through and us all those centuries ago and we don't want the humans become targets of new vampires, be glad to be free." AHURA ANSWERED.

"I AM." Sakura said.

When Himewari and Watanuki finally woke up that evening, Syaoran and Sakura explained to them what happened to the Nightfall Spell and then said their goodbyes to the Kyoto vampires and got back to the hotel where they started to pack. They got to the train station where Sakura met up with them.

"What are you all dgoing to do now?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, my brother wants to look at the Pavilion and find more things from the past and try to see if the vampires will tell us anything." She answered.

"Good luck." Watanuki said.

"Also you, especially with you Syaoran." She daid.

"Will we see each other again?" he asked.

"I hope so." She answered.

They said their final goodbyes and boarded the train and headed back to Tokyo.

Back in Tokyo the next day, Watanuki and Syaoran told the other vampires about what happened while they were in Kyoto and how the Nightfall Spell was abolished.

"I never thought that older vampires would do that." Seishiro said.

"I think it was a good thing they did. I agree with the whole suffering with the spell and now we can all live in peace." Fumo said.

"Yeah." Syaoran said.

"And Kimihiro, be glad that your girlfriend doesn't have to suck blood like you if worse comes to worse ." Fai said.

Watanuki nodded and said, "If it did, I wouldn't change her in the first place." H

"So, shall we get training under way?" Kurogane asked.

"Not for me, I want to be with Himewari tonight. I think I deserve a break from being a vampire for one night." Watanuki said and shut his eyes.

Himewari was studying when she heard the doorbell and answered it and saw Watanuki and said, "I thought you were trauning?"

"Actually, I decided to skip it and wanted to be with you instead." He answered.

She smiled.

"I maybe a rookie but I was told I still have a human heart and with the time we may have left, I want to live it with you. Marry me Himewari." He said.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and they kissed.

Two years later, Syaoran was hanging around the mansion and looked at the wedding pictures of Himewari and Watanuki from the year before and said, "Never thought they would be happy."

"Let me guess, you're not happy?" Kurogane asked as he had his arm around Fai.

Syaoran sighed and said, "I miss my cherry blossom that's all."

"I missed you too!" he heard and gasped and turned to see Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura ran over and hugged him and said, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"How did you get here?" he asked and looked at Fai and Kurogane. "Did you two have something to do with this?"

"Well, it was Kurogane's idea!"

"It was both our idea, we sent a magical telegram to her and asked her to see you." Kurogane said.

"We wanted you to be happy like me and Kurogane and also Kimihiro and his wife, now it's your turn for your fairy tale." Fai said.

Syaoran smiled and said, "Thanks."

"So, shall we go?} Sakura asked. "After sunset I mean."

"No, just wait." He answered and closed his eyes and his human doll came out. "I think it would be appropriate if we go human and human."

"Have fun!" Fai said and they watched them go.

"Since the others are out in their human bodies, shall we?" Fai asked teasingly.

Kurogane smiled and said, "I thought you never asked."

The both of them went upstairs and sht the door and a card hung on the door knob saying,

"The End"

Final Commentary

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this story and the other two! I know I combined the other stuff into one chapter but I thought this would be better to end it like this. So, that's all for the Sorcerer's Nightfall Trilogy. See ya and look out for more stories by me! See ya!


End file.
